


≠

by x96c93



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x96c93/pseuds/x96c93
Summary: 【≠】by雨宮清夜Florent x Solal，RPS拉郎，R18搞笑向，Solal有點電波
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Solal
Kudos: 3





	≠

Solal騎著Flo的陰莖，這男人上半身穿著戲服，下半身卻什麼都沒有穿，Flo才剛走進休息室就看到了Solal這個模樣，讓他有了是不是進錯地方的錯覺，儘管是Solal擅自就把他勃起的陰莖插進去了，他卻一動也不動，Flo有些困惑的看著他。

「怎麼會是我動？」Solal理所當然的說。

是你自己坐上來的耶。Flo在心裡偷偷抱怨，不過Solal每次都這樣，但是這樣穿著戲服倒是第一次，害他不小心勃起了。

「快點，等下他們就要進來換衣服了。」

「這就是你先把衣服換好的原因？」

「我又沒換褲子。」

那才不是重點。Flo覺得Solal根本搞錯了應該在意的地方，在演出休息室跟任何人做愛都是不應該發生的。

「別這樣，我有記得鎖門，也開了冷氣。」

Flo忍不住翻了白眼。

之前幾次Solal也是抓著Flo在休息室裡搞上了，第一次沒鎖門，好在要進來的人還有先敲門詢問才不至於讓事情敗露，不過也是嚇的他捏了一把冷汗。

還有一次不知道怎麼搞的，空氣中的味道特別明顯（或許平時味道就很明顯，他沒發現），總之Flo不是很想讓別人知道這件事，於是要求Solal至少記得要鎖好門再來約他。

「快動呀。」Solal的腰扭了一下，這個動作讓自己的聲音因為情慾而有些沙啞，Flo也不跟他囉嗦了，陰莖就直接用力地往上捅，儘管他覺得Solal根本就把他當人肉按摩棒，他還是用力的盡著按摩棒的本分。

……誰知道他有沒有其他按摩棒。

Solal找他在休息室做的頻率也不是很高，畢竟他們要演出，有時候實在是累的沒體力，每次都是射完就結束了，不過他也不知道Solal也會去找其他人就是了。

他們做的時候也不怎麼講話，只是Solal會在高潮的時候紅著臉哼個幾聲，有時候會抱怨他不夠用力、又嫌他太慢，而Flo就是有時候會累得有些喘而已，因為一直以來他們都是用騎乘位做愛，幾乎沒換過其他姿勢，Flo懷疑Solal根本只知道這個姿勢而已。

不得不說Solal的後穴還是很舒服的，他每次都不用多做擴張，手指伸進去裡面就已經軟的一塌糊塗，到底是Solal在他出門前就會做好準備，還是前一天晚上他會用塑膠的按摩棒狠狠的自慰過好幾次？

……亦或是他又在後台偷偷自慰了？

Solal不是沒少幹過這種事，事實上他會跟他開始在休息室做愛便是以此為契機。

「我會洗衣服。」那時候被他發現的Solal是這樣回他的，手指還持續插在他濕潤的穴口，絲毫沒有不該在演出還沒結束時就在後台自慰的自覺，而且還是插屁股。總之後來就發展了現在這種狀況，Flo感覺自己早在把陰莖插進去之後就沒有譴責Solal的權力了，畢竟跟Solal做愛並沒有不舒服，相反的，Flo覺得比自己之前找的床伴要舒服的太多了，或許這就是身體的相性，也有可能Solal的後穴本來就很舒服。

不過可能會害他養成不幫伴侶做好擴張適應的好習慣。

其實大部分時間都是Solal在動，畢竟都是Solal約他、叫他進休息室，接著就突然的脫了自己的褲子，再把他的褲子脫了，騎上去，讓Flo有時候感覺自己像被強姦。

「你可以去警察局告發我。」有一次他脫口而出，結果Solal一邊夾著他的陰莖一邊回他，然後Flo就射了，還被Solal笑。誰害的。

雖然Flo覺得Solal怪的可以，不過還算是不錯的性伴侶，有時候Solal自己騎著他的陰莖高潮了但他還沒射的時候還會幫他口交，不過他希望在口交的時候可以不要問他想射臉上還是射嘴裡這種怪問題，好像他買了Solal一樣，要買也不會買他。

休息室內很安靜，只有他們兩個做愛的聲音，不管是肉體的拍打聲，還是衣物的摩擦聲，甚至還有Flo的喘息聲。

「做了這麼多次，你怎麼一點進步都沒有。」終於到了快高潮的時候，但到後面其實都是Solal自己在動，他一邊皺著眉高潮，一副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子。

……要不是他還插在他的體內，Flo可能會很認真的反省自己哪裡做的不好。

「不滿意你可以去找其他人。」Flo老覺得Solal沒有一定要他才能做這種事。

「你希望我去找其他人？」Solal對於他的提議也沒有生氣的樣子，只是驚訝的反問他：「那你覺得找誰比較好？」

蛤？

每次Flo累了停下動作，Solal就會自己動起來了，比起自己根本從來沒有搞懂為什麼Solal為什麼就高潮了，不如就交給他自己來還比較快，弗類是這麼認為的。

他提出這個建議的時候想過Solal可能會生氣，也可能就毫無反應的繼續搖他的屁股，被反問回來根本不在他的設想裡面。

Flo想隨便講個名字，但感覺說誰又都不太對，可是他又想到了──他幹嘛這麼認真的思考這種事？

「怎麼會問我，你總會有其他人選？」Flo決定再把問題丟回去。

「我怎麼會有其他人選？」Flo的陰莖還沒從Solal的屁股裡拔出來，老實說插在男人的屁股裡被問這種問題，讓他感覺自己像在幫對方外遇一樣的奇怪。

「你沒有……跟其他人做過？」Flo小心翼翼的問。

「沒有，為什麼要？」Solal一臉疑惑。

Flo開始反省自己了。他一直覺得Solal在一些事情的態度實在是異於常人，尤其是在性事上，所以他一直以為Solal應該早就有性經驗，但現在他不太確定了。

他不是很想去問Solal以前或現在有沒有跟誰有交往過、抑或是有性經驗，畢竟他們也不是什麼伴侶的關係，就是有時候Solal找他做愛就做──這樣一想，他突然覺得自己也荒誕無比。

他沒有想過要拒絕Solal。

如果Solal不是有目的的要跟Flo做些什麼，那他或許就是個喜歡在公開場合自慰或跟男人做愛的暴露狂，享受著快要被人發現的緊張刺激來到達高潮。

不過仔細想想，為何每次Solal自慰都會被Flo發現？為什麼Solal每次都能挑到他會進休息室的時間就光著屁股？

「這時候發呆也太失禮了吧？」Solal不滿的看著他。

Flo回神看著他的臉，覺得自己腦子裡的這些東西實在是太沒用了，Solal沒說之前誰知道他真正的想法呢？

況且距離演出只剩一個多小時而已。

「這就來了。」

室內又再次只剩下性的味道，他們做愛，沒有擁抱與親吻，不過這就夠了。

-ＦＩＮ-


End file.
